Segunda estrella a la derecha (y todo recto al amanecer)
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Son niños nacidos en el Nunca Jamás. [Gen]


**Disclaimer:** The Promised Neverland le pertenece a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu.

 **Summary:** Son niños nacidos en el Nunca Jamás.

 **Advertencia:** Menciones Norman/Emma. Spoilers del primer arco del manga. OoC gratuito.

 **Notas:** amo a estos niños más de lo que me amo a mí misma (?)

* * *

 **Segunda estrella a la derecha [y todo recto al amanecer]**

* * *

 **i. Emma.**

La cosa es—

Emma es una niña-girasol con sonrisas de verano tatuadas en los labios perennes. Ella es una optimista incurable, pero tampoco es tonta. Nada de eso. Ella sabe los riesgos que corren, (ahora) sabe el tipo de mundo en el que viven y a los monstruos a los que se enfrentan. Pero eso no impide que quiera salvarlos a todos. A sus hermanos, a su familia.

(Que la sangre no le importa, no después de crecer junto a ellos, de conocerlos a todos tan bien. Realmente no podría importarle menos tal pequeñez insignificante.)

La cosa es—

Que Emma ama a sus hermanos y hermanas, a Norman y a Ray y—

(También amaba a Mamá, como si se tratara de su verdadera madre— Ella lo fue en algún momento, de cierto modo. Pese a todo.)

No desea más que el que todos puedan vivir juntos, libres, seguros. Una vida que valga la pena vivir; en donde puedan crecer más allá de los doce años que tan poco le faltan por cumplir. Lejos de esa realidad tan cruel y retorcida; lejos de Mamá y sus mentiras y de sus máscaras de cariño materno.

(Aquel que creyó tan sincero en antaño, pero que ahora no puede ver más que como una vil e hipócrita fachada.)

La cosa es—

Que Emma corre corre corre por los bosques amurallados del orfanato- _granjadecosecha_ en el que viven (como prisioneros). La brisa de una estación no identificable azotando contra su rostro y sus cabellos de atardecer revoloteando al ritmo de sus pasos; las risas emocionadas de sus hermanos menores resonando en sus oídos —en su mente, en su alma— a pesar de la distancia que ya los separa de ella, por haber corrido en dirección opuesta durante su juego. Ellos aún tan pequeños e inocentes— vulnerables y.

Emma siempre está corriendo. Contra el viento, contra el reloj, contra Mamá—

No se da por vencida.

La cosa es—

Que Emma se niega a dejar a alguien, a quién sea, atrás, sin importar incluso si esa persona en cuestión no quiera ser ayudada ni mucho menos que hacerlo implique que la situación se les torne más dura de manejar. Que ella tiene un corazón demasiado grande,

(bumbumbum)

el cual pesa en su caja torácica, a veces. Pero— Ella también tiene ojos de bosque de pino que llenan de esperanza a cualquiera en el que los posa. Y es casi como un mantra ciego que se repite y que abre paso a un mundo en el que los tres podían ser felices, donde ellos—

La cosa es.

Que Norman se va, de repente. Desaparece por las puertas de la plantación (igual que Connie, igual que tantos de sus hermanos y hermanas) y ella sabe que ya es demasiado tarde.

Y duele (duele tanto tanto tanto); porque siempre fueron los tres; _RayEmmayNorman_ ; desde que tiene memoria. Nunca creyó (o quiso llegar a pensar) que eso podría cambiar de algún modo. Realmente pensó que podrían impedirlo, que podrían salvarlo.

Pero Norman se ha ido, y su ausencia le duele más que cualquier hueso roto que Mamá pudiese causar. Siente un nudo en el estómago, en la garganta, en el alma misma. Sin embargo—

No se da por vencida.

(Y que Mamá creyera haber ganado todo lo que quisiera, que se tragara su máscara de chica convaleciente y centrara su atención solamente en ella—

Porque al final renacería(n) de la cenizas como el ave fénix,

alzando el vuelo hacia el vasto cielo nocturno.)

Y puede que no sea su plan, a fin de cuentas, pero eso no impide que termine de ejecutarlo (incluso sin Norman ahí para ver los resultados). E ignora el dolor de la herida de tu oreja cortada lo mejor que puede, mientras escapa junto con Ray de aquella casa— orfanato— granja que arde en llamas a sus espaldas; dejando atrás a Phil y al resto de los más jóvenes, que habrán de quedarse a esperarlos (porque definitivamente volverán, decide, en cuanto estén preparados regresarán por todos ellos, sin lugar a dudas). Y corren, corren, corren en medio de la noche, siluetas jóvenes contrastando en la oscuridad, dejando atrás el único hogar que conocieron alguna vez; adentrándose a lo desconocido.

Y entonces—

Son libres.

* * *

 **ii. Norman.**

Desde que tiene uso de razón, Emma siempre ha estado ahí presente en sus pensamientos, con su mirada silvestre y su alegría contagiosa. Recuerda siempre haberla querido, como si fuese la cosa más natural de todas. Porque así era, simplemente. Él con sus sonrisas gentiles ocultando promesas de cariño hacia ella ella ella y nadie más.

(No tarda en descubrir, igualmente, que el amor de verano carece de cura.)

Norman la quiere y piensa en su felicidad constantemente. Es por ello que, tras descubrir la cruda verdad, acepta ayudarle; no sólo a poder escapar ambos junto con Ray, sino a poder sacarlos a todos de allí, pese a que su lado más realista repita que esa sería una hazaña casi imposible de lograr con éxito. Eso no detiene a Emma, claramente, y por lo tanto a él tampoco. Él—

Él quiere creer. Creer que sería posible realizarlo (porque ellos —todos ellos— también le importan, son su familia, después de todo). Quiere creer en ello y en los demás tal como Emma lo hace, de forma sincera, pura y sencilla. Ser un poco más como ella, asimismo— Ella tan luminosa y llena de fe.

Quiere creer en Ray, también;

(y lo hace)

porque él también es importante, porque estuvo cargando con ese horrible peso de saber la verdad por tanto tiempo y— y todo para que _ellos_ pudieran escapar. Porque; incluso si tomó decisiones erróneas y difíciles, y dejó a sus propios hermanos ser enviados como corderos al matadero; todo lo hizo por _ellos,_ para que pudiesen sobrevivir.

Norman no puede decir que lo aprueba, pero lo entiende. Si fuera por Emma él…

Y siguen avanzando en su búsqueda, desentrañando secretos, pistas; con Gilda y Don ahora sabiendo tanto como ellos y un plan entretejiéndose en su cerebro. Y es un sueño casi, el pensar en la posibilidad de que todo salga bien, de poder encontrar la oportunidad de huir con éxito, de poder—

La realidad no tarda en golpearlos, sin embargo. Y él se ve repentinamente ante las puertas de la muerte misma tras descubrir que su libertad está más lejos de lo pensado. El sueño se rompe (al menos para él) y _duele_ ; le duele ver a Emma llorar y gritar y _derrumbarse_ ante él —que sólo quería poder verla despedirse con una sonrisa, por más falsa que ésta fuera, para poder recordarla de ese modo y no con tal tristeza plasmada en el rostro—, su último intento de salvarlo frustrado por él mismo; le duele ver a Ray encerrarse en sí mismo y en su desesperación— un ser inestable que poco tardará en estallar. Le duele, duele mucho.

Porque lo hizo, él llegó a creer en algún punto que podría salvarse, que podría estar ahí cuando el plan se realizara y escapar todos juntos a una nueva vida. Poder ser libres. Poder crecer. Los tres.

Llegó a creer que sería posible pero—

No quiere morir (quiere vivir quiere vivir quiere vivir quiere—).

Mamá le guía a su perdición y Emma

(« _Por favor nunca pierdas la esperanza_ »)

debe seguir adelante, por el bien de todos. Para que puedan vivir ese sueño, para que puedan sonreír de nuevo. Y entonces él (donde quiera que vaya a parar) podrá sonreír también, por ellos, por ella.

(¿Qué son los sueños, después de todo, sino la esperanza del hombre?)

* * *

 **iii. Ray.**

Primero.

Es el recuerdo de una canción, una melodía que lo acompañó desde antes de nacer y que hasta la actualidad resuena en su corazón, junto a la sensación de algo así como una nostalgia que preferiría ignorar. Con eso viene la conciencia de un año en el _exterior_ , y de que las cosas en ese orfanato no son lo que aparentan.

Segundo.

Son las puertas que dan con el mundo externo y que Norman, Emma y él observan con infantil curiosidad, hay algo dentro suyo que se inquieta y al observar el rostro de Mamá cree empezar a entender ciertas cosas.

Tercero.

Es su mirada oscura que se encuentra con la de Mamá un día. Y ella que lo observa atónita (horrorizada) mientras él le sonríe, casi tímido;

(—Mamá, ¿por qué me dejaste nacer?)

la tonada muriendo en sus labios junto con la máscara estoica de Mamá, sólo por unos momentos —los suficientes—.

(—Para poder sobrevivir.)

Entonces hacen un trato. Ray se vuelve un espía (una marioneta) y nada más, pero lo vale si con hacerlo puede lograr sobrevivir. Así que estudia, aprende e investiga, se esfuerza más y más y más en los exámenes, todo con tal de tener más tiempo y.

De repente Emma y Norman aparecen y se vuelven más cercanos que antes— entonces a Ray deja de importarle tanto su propia supervivencia y empieza a velar por la de ellos. Por Emma, con sus sonrisas etéreas, y Norman y su calma armonizante. Ellos pasan a serlo todo, de cierta forma. Sus hermanos, sus mejores amigos; y decide seguir esforzándose con la esperanza de poder salvar sus vidas.

Y si debe sacrificar a algunos de los otros niños del orfanato (a sus otros hermanos) pues que así fuera— por más que le doliera y le doliera aún más tener que mantener una expresión estoica mientras ellos marchaban a su muerte. Un peso un poco demasiado duro para sus hombros tan jóvenes, pero que debe soportar.

(Por ellos— siempre por ellos)

No dejaría que Mamá (su madre) ganara. Ahí él era la carta de triunfo y pronto sería su hora de actuar.

Primero.

Son los tres (junto a Gilda y Don) buscando maneras de poder escapar de ese infierno. Él sigue reacio a la idea de escapar con todos— porque simplemente es _imposible_ , lo haría todo aún más complicado y los más pequeños serían una carga. Sin embargo Emma no acepta un no por respuesta, resuelta a salvar a toda su familia. Y Norman nunca haría nada para romperle el corazón;

(que la ama, o, al menos, eso es lo que le dijo a él)

por lo que no la contradice, por más que por dentro también dude.

Segundo.

Es Norman que se marcha, Norman a quien Mamá ha decidido enviar antes de tiempo _porque ya no tiene nada que ocultar y ha de detenerlos de una vez por todas_ , Norman que no escapa pese a sus insistencias, pese a que teme y _no quiere morir_. Norman que los abraza y se despide y _les agradece_ (a ellos que no fueron capaces de salvarlo, a _él_ cuyos esfuerzos de todos esos años terminaron siendo en vano).

Ya todo terminó, ya no hay nada que puedan hacer—

Ray está tan cansado.

Tercero.

Pasan dos meses y las cosas se estancan. Su cumpleaños se acerca y el momento de desatar su último movimiento ha llegado. Porque, al final, sigue sin rendirse.

Igual que Emma.

Y que Mamá creyera haber ganado, adelante. Vería cuánto iba a durar su victoria cuando la casa ardiera en llamas, junto con una de sus más valiosas mercancías. Y él sabía desde el principio que las cosas terminarían así, _todo_ con tal de que Emma y los demás escapen. Él moriría siendo un humano egoísta y nada más.

Pero—

Emma lo detiene entonces —y claro que ella lo haría— y no tarda mucho en encontrarse a sí mismo corriendo a su lado, apenas procesando todo lo que ha ocurrido, atónito (igual que Mamá _aquel_ día) y casi confundido; llegando junto con el resto de sus hermanos y— Todos son tan capaces y no puede creer que hace nada estuvo dispuesto a dejarlos atrás. Abandonan la casa y se siente como si todo fuera sólo un sueño— pero es la realidad, ellos están escapando y están todos juntos en esto y.

Las cosas no terminan ahí, lo sabe; especialmente si Emma desea salvar al resto de niños condenados. Y lo acepta, lo acepta tal vez contagiándose un poco de su optimismo innato, finalmente.

Entonces:

(ya tiene doce y—)

El amanecer los saluda en su primer día de libertad.


End file.
